


Fur coat, no knickers

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Backhanding, Complete, Creampie, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Try This At Home, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Fuck Or Die, Fucking, HEA, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, One Shot, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Baiting, Rape Fantasy, Rape Kink, Rape bait, Rape bait kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raw - Freeform, Rey Has Issues (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Bliss started accumulating. A shared sinful expulsion of the peculiar needs they’d both seemed to be so starved for.  A folly of erroneous behaviour binding them."At night, in the city of vivid hues and blown pupils, Rey was looking for a particular kind of trouble. As if the stars had aligned, she found it within the form of a handsome stranger.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 125
Collections: Reylo Creatives: Anniversary Exchange 2021





	Fur coat, no knickers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Love_andbalance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_andbalance/gifts).



It was a Saturday night when Rey decided to finally do what she’s been putting off for months.

She roamed the streets, excitement bubbling at the base of her spine as she walked faster, almost as if she had a spring in her step.

Her dress wasn’t all that special, a classic black piece, neatly hugging her body with a low-cut neckline. Her jewels she held safe in her purse until she could discretely put them on in the restroom of the bar.

The weather was chilly, the temperature dropping steeply with every hour since the sun went down. A starry sky with half a lit-up moon cast a veil on the city of New York, it was a feeble and scrawny attempt, but it did showcase its beauty in some ways. If only it drew one’s attention up and away from the grimy streets.

A subreddit led her to the bar she ended up in. The owners had tried for a minimalistic vibe, but the interior decorator must’ve missed the memo before they ordered the greenery. The glass on glass bar was beautiful and stole the show at the center of the room, with barstools surrounding the entire circle.

Rey chose a rich deep maroon high-chair next to the seating area filled with comfortable-looking couches and people who fit the general description of a hautain blowhard in them.

She knew by now, only by the way they carried themselves, whether they were worth her while or a simple parvenu like the ones she worked with.

The bartender was charming, and the wine she ordered tasted good enough on her empty stomach.

It almost burned the way eyes roamed her body within minutes. She could feel it. A young woman in a little black dress, gulping down a 34$ glass of Pinot Grigio. Shouldn’t they be puzzled as to why she was there alone? Or was that simply part of the allure of her?

Those eyes would never meet hers. She wanted the real deal. The full-on Patrick Bateman freak, but bigger and better. One that wasn’t going to stop midway and come to his senses, one that wouldn’t suddenly turn good and apologize for what he did to her, giving awfully annoying explanations or putting the blame back on her.

When her second drink was nearly finished and a warm buzz filled her head, she fetched her compact and fixed her lipstick. In the mirror, she saw a flash of dark eyes glancing right into hers. It was only a second, but a shiver flashed through her, threatening to freeze the very marrow of her bones and raising the hairs on her arms.

The first thing she noticed after his piercing gaze was the amount of man filling the seat and the raven color of his hair that was neatly coiffed ‘till about just above his shoulders, a swanky wave rolling it back.

Plush pink lips underneath a big nose, he started grinding his jaw when he noticed her staring back.

The sleeves of his white dress shirt were rolled up over his sculpted forearms, veins about to pop from the way he balled a fist in his lap, and it all made him look exactly like a secretary’s wet dream.

His glass carried a hue of amber liquid and he leisurely swirled the contents around as he focussed back on a conversation.

Tall, broad, handsome, _white privilege practically dripping off him at first glance._ Yeah, this brooding chunk would absolutely do.

But there was something else there too. He was an outsider here, nobility, misplaced and moonstruck, so much so that it intrigued her.

Part of her wanted to wait and see whether he would buy her a drink and join her, but that would defeat the purpose.

Rey has been fantasizing about getting taken by force for a long time and she thinks she’s found a way to have it and be in control of it too.

As she took another sip, she felt a presence beside her, someone that made her feel small and weak. She couldn’t _not_ look at anyone holding that power, so, she knocked over her glass as quietly as possible and looked up in a feigned flush of embarrassment, apologizing to the bartender.

She knew the moment his eyes met hers that the man, that very same one, would push her limits, obliterate them when she wouldn’t obey. His eyes couldn’t be described besides a tell-tale sign of evil. Devilish. And that fleeting moment of connection was everything she needed to sell her soul on the spot.

It was a done deal.

She declined a replacement drink from the bartender and told him she’d had enough and was headed home in a clear tone, volume debatably a note too high.

Rey paid for her drink, grabbed her purse, and walked right out the heavy golden-framed door into the night.

She hadn’t looked his way again, just noticed his head-turning along her confident gait towards the exit in her peripheral.

Her blood started pumping as the cold air hit her skin.

It wouldn’t be a waiting game and she knew it. In fact, she hurried across the street, didn’t even pretend the alcohol had a true effect on her. She wanted to be aware of every sensation.

Time was irrelevant but it must’ve been a five-minute walk before she turned into a dark alley, very Jack The Ripper-esque in its nature as hot air was pumped outside from the vents of the apartment blocks on either side. It was misty, and only a few of the lights worked.

It was eerie the way sound worked in that city, it could be so annoyingly loud on the main street, and then as soon as she turned the corner the ringing stopped, and she’d almost miss the noise.

That same silence surrounded her in that alley, growing heavier as her heels clacked in the dark.

She felt it clearly. A shadow following her. He must’ve walked out the door as soon as she was out of sight in front of the bar.

Taking a deep breath she stopped and turned around.

It worked.

He was right there, stoïc. _Dangerous_.

“What do you want? I have no money on me.” She set the tone, hoping it would insult him that she’d assumed he’s a common thief.

Not one muscle moved in his face as if he was wearing a mask.

“I know a whore when I see one.” His voice dripped honey of belittling mirth.

He shook his head, looking up and down her body as he almost twisted his features in disgust, but there was a hefty amount of lust right in the center of it.

He wanted her.

Experimentally she took a step back, and instantly he took one forward.

There was no way she could run in those heels, and she didn’t plan to either.

He rolled up his sleeves, sighing when he casually approached her as she kept taking steps back, her back finally hitting a brick wall with a gasp.

Anyone looking inside the alley would see their silhouettes far away, but they shouldn’t be recognizable.

“Please don’t hurt me.” She begged, her stomach roiling from the lie.

She wasn’t totally unprepared. She’d had brought herself to completion before heading out, floating on the adrenaline and wobbly knees on her way. It was a rush unlike any other, an ever-glowing flush steady on her cheeks because only _she_ knew what she was doing, how her panties got soaked as she walked around in anticipation, on a very unconventional mission. It was risky. _Stupid._ Yet, no one was going to stop her.

He did though, stop right in front of her, looking down as if she was a little girl. His rich cologne lingered at the back of her tongue and it ignited another wave of arousal.

She jumped when he forcefully grabbed her purse and threw it on the ground, her phone and belongings out of reach.

“Stop.” She whispered, but if he heard it, he’d ignored it.

Her thin coat was torn from her body and Rey let it happen. He must’ve thought she kept still from the shock.

When he reached for her dress her brain emptied and she pounced, putting her nails to good use.

There was a balance she had to find in the fight. She wanted to fight back, and it needed to look very real, but she didn’t want to get hurt so bad she couldn’t enjoy the next part.

Rey scratched at his arms before he grabbed her wrists in one large hand, so tight the bones started grinding. His forearms bore red streaks and she was in awe when he squeezed, muscles flexing under the canopy of tender red flesh.

The first nagging bite of pain hit her nerve-system and it set her entire sensorium on fire. She whimpered as tears sprang to her eyes by nature, and inside her mind, there was almost a sense of peace that this was finally happening.

She had a small vial of lube in her pocket if she needed it but part of her knew she’d never actually reach for it. It wouldn’t feel authentic then, wanted to feel it hurt when he breached her right open at his own pace.

There was no way in hell she could put up a good fight with her bare hands, and with such ease he hiked up her dress, bunching it up on her hips before he ripped up her panties and threw them aside.

Rey hoped he couldn’t see how wet she was, but she’d believed him when he said he knew she was a whore. It was true, _so fucking true_.

He bit her neck and she howled, feeling a knee pushing up between her thighs. He was so strong she was lifted from the ground, forced to ride his thick, toned leg.

His free hand slipped underneath her dress and fondled and plucked at her nipples, feeling how they formed crystal peaks from his forceful touch.

Her gaze grew wide yet sultry with arousal as the pressure on her clit hit her just right.

Uncontrollably, she trashed and fought back, her muscles growing tired from the fruitless effort.

Once he noticed she was shaking from struggle, calmed down, he let go of her wrists and picked her up completely, crushing her between his ripped body and the wall so it was abundantly clear she was going nowhere. Her legs dangled around his body on his hips, but she might as well been a doll for he so elegantly physically directed her however he liked.

Air was pushed from her lungs and so she pushed at his chest and shoulders to breathe.

She could feel his sharp metal belt pricking the sensitive skin of her pussy, and she winced when he thrust his considerable bulge up closer.

His breath was heavy and reeked of scotch, somehow perfecting the picture she had in her mind. He wasted no more time when she started sniffing, fumbling at his belt while masterfully avoiding her blows.

Too calm for her liking she bit her lip and smacked him right in the face, screaming at him to let her go.

Like a powder keg set ablaze he snarled “Quiet!” and returned the favor by backhanding her into a temporary daze.

Her arms fell beside her, lip split and pulsating.

She felt warmth, then wetness before a blunt wet tip at her entrance. He was going to raw her.

Grimacing as each delicate band of muscle gave way, she sighed in elation as he stretched her with a punishing pace on his widening shaft.

Fully seated, she felt filled to the fucking brim. _And then some._

He didn’t give her a moment, seemingly eager to dive in deeper, to stretch her further on his cock while he sucked bruises on her throat.

Whimpers, whines, moans. Her hands clutched in his expensive shirt, she reveled, forced to take his entire thick length that kept splitting her open.

She keened at every deep thrust, feeling him reach the right spot every damn time. It was astonishing and frightening and so much _better_ than she had dreamed of.

This giant beast of a man was fucking her so rudely hard and delicious, thinking he had this all under control as he ripped the back of her bodice open on the filthy wall behind her, scraping her back like a fucking cheese grate.

She couldn’t help herself; this was _too_ good. She needed more. It was rough, but she wanted brutal. So, her moans made room for screams, words of protests echoed through the alley once again at the top of her lungs until he grunted in anger like the animal she’d wanted to awaken.

He smacked his hand over her lips and banged her head against the bricks from the sheer force he’d used to silence her. She felt dizzy for a second and when she properly came to, his pace had invigorated. Despite the pieces of clothing still between them, she could hear their skin connect, and she keened and whimpered as tears trailed down her cheeks leaving dark streaks for all to see.

Waves of ecstasy hit her all at once, her walls clenching down so hard he gasped and muttered “Fuck” repeatedly as he made her ride him through her orgasm.

Rey saw beads of sweat on his prominent brow ridge as he raced toward his own completion and in a moment of selfish impulse, not wanting this to end just yet, she bit down _hard._ He let out an angry and annoyed “Ow.” before he backhanded her face again and grabbed her by the throat. She’d expected him to curse but not once had he cussed her out since he’d touched her.

Her cheek was glowing as his grip grew tighter around her neck. She wondered if he’d noticed she had stopped using her hands to defend herself a long time ago, but now they flew towards his wrist for what she thought was going to be her favorite part. Her blurry eyes looked straight into his in a silent plea. His pupils were still so dilated Rey was certain he’d snorted some bumps back at the bar before following her.

His thrusts grew slower, but his hips slammed harder, and she yelped, her voice broken from the lack of air because _that_ was really starting to fucking hurt.

Her mouth formed a perfect O as she flinched, brows furrowed, with each whack of his cock inside her. He chuckled, mimicking her face with the biggest fucking grin on his face.

The wind rattled some empty cans through the alley, cats were fighting and police sirens sounded in the background, but she only focussed on the loud _thuds_ of his groin connecting to hers, her back hitting and scraping to the point where she thought her skin must be torn to shreds as she couldn’t decide whether it was sweat or blood dripping down to her ass.

Pearly white teeth met her as she started weeping through her faltering moans, and his grip became crushing.

When her vision started to swim and the night sky started gaining stars, she hooked her feet behind his back, squeezed her thighs as hard as she could, and grabbed the hidden knife, carefully sharpened at home, inside her self-sown pocket.

With a flick and a _snap_ , it folded open and the man winced in shock as she held the sharp edge against his throat. She hadn’t planned on using it but having a plan B was always a good idea.

His eyes were fucking saucers as he halted his pummelling and released her neck.

Rey could feel individual spots on her tender flesh where his fingers were that were probably progressing through all shades of purple and blue. The moment settled and she obnoxiously took a deep breath in, exhaling in his face.

Even now, he didn’t speak. There wasn’t much to say anyway. The ball was in her court now. Their ragged breaths mingled and as the air had grown ice-cold, white clouds rose between them, almost artistically in the gloom, illuminated only by a flickering yellow light.

“I don’t remember asking you to stop.” She grinned, bored of his shock and the little stare-off they’d been having.

His internal struggle was practically visible like a Scorsese film on his face. He was probably going to push himself off her in a second, so she emphasized her position by squeezing her toned thighs, a bit harder, around his waist.

“Oh, come on, big guy, don’t you want to come inside me?”

Dragging the sharp edge of the knife up the enlarged, pulsing vein in his neck, his head tilted ever so slightly while his adam’s apple bopped as he swallowed.

 _What was he going to do?_ She saw him for who he was, a profoundly troubled soul that buried everything close to the core underneath an empty shell that sprouted with hatred and hurt, the product of hubris that hadn’t been forced out of him.

Encouraging him to continue she idly snaked her fingers around his wrist and picked it up, guiding his hand towards her breast. She ripped open the button at the top of her dress and pulled the fabric down until she finally felt the cool air on her exposed flesh.

 _Use me._ She didn’t want to kill the fantasy by saying it out loud.

His other hand she guided towards her hip before leaning on his shoulder and hoisting herself up on his cock. A stifled moan slipped through his lips as she let herself drop back down and she bit her lip to keep from smiling.

He was a goner when she pounced and sunk her teeth in his lip until she tasted copper. His hands locked down on instinct as he growled and finally things were headed towards her desires again. Only now _under control_. 

The man, _degenerate_ ’s hold was merciless and the way he cock-slammed her back into the wall was barbarous. _Perfect._

His stamina seemed to be outlandish as he kept fucking her through yet another orgasm.

 _Maybe he needs something else._ A voice in her head said, and she brought her lips real close to his ear to whisper.

“Do you need me to scream? Beg you to stop?”

Slanting his head, he came so close their noses were about to touch. He was breathtakingly gorgeous right then and there, even in his diabolical anger, and he gritted a resoundingly clear “Yes.” through his teeth.

Chills of dread ran up her spine in icy rivulets as that scorching tint of red flashed in his eyes. _Scary -fucking - good._ Rey rejoiced before she channeled her inner Marion Crane and started screaming.

“Please! NO! Stop!” Her brows knit tightly as she tried to summon fear and sorrow, mingled in a potent, diluted, and fake cocktail.

Like a muscle reflex, his palm smothered her lips again, but she didn’t stop wailing, really making him work for it.

He stretched her sensitive walls again and again and out of nowhere he started to fucking thumb at her clit.

Like a bursting pipe, she came all over his cock, sobbing from both pleasure and pain when he finally faltered and lost his warm seed inside her. 

She was sore and uncomfortable throughout her entire body and she had never been more content.

His dark locks still looked as luscious and kept as the moment she saw him sitting in the seated area inside the bar, poised and relaxed.

The man was a marvel, a handsome one at that, and she inhaled his cologne deeply, trying to find a normal pace of breathing.

When he found his composure, his dick still seated inside her, he looked at her as to question what the fuck she wanted from him next.

It was bizarre, the way she was already addicted and didn’t want this to end, but Rey felt him soften and slip out, his spent oozing out of her, adding to the filth on the murky ground.

Sensation continued to run through her and electrified her heart to the point where she must be beaming, radiating it right into him.

She untangled her legs and slid down, hissing as tiny pieces of stone raked her back, until she could put her weight on her high heels.

Her legs were wobbly, and her knees bucked as she dropped the knife, the clattering sound echoing through the alley.

“Easy there.” He spoke, holding her up by the elbow.

She quickly fixed her clothes and looked up, suddenly reminded of how tall he was.

It was quiet, but he didn’t leave. She felt accomplished, and he looked mesmerized. _Bewildered._ Almost in shock but with an unsettling tinge of awe in the middle.

“I’m Rey.”

Bliss started accumulating, eyes locked on one another. Solid. A shared sinful expulsion of their peculiar needs they’d both seemed to be so starved for. A folly of erroneous behavior binding them.

**_Catharsis_ **

“Kylo.”

 _No._ This wasn’t the end, not by a long shot.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for so long and I'm glad the words finally poured out.
> 
> Meaning of "All fur coat, no knickers": "Having a superficially positive appearance that is belied by the reality, e.g., superficially elegant and beautiful but actually common."


End file.
